Confessions
by RainbowStarcoin
Summary: Burt and Carole come home from a trip only to find both of their sons are not alone in their beds. The following conversation is not only awkward for all of them but may also hold some surprises... Very Klaine-centric, although Finchel is featured in this story it s not developed any further. Rated T to be sure, but only contains mentions of sex.
1. Revelations

Hey guys, I know it´s been a long time since my last story, but I´ve been very busy recently. Sorry y´all had to wait so long. I´ll hopefully manage writing more often in the future.

As always please note: 1. English is not my first language (I´m sorry for any mistakes). 2. I don´t own Glee or it´s characters.

* * *

 **Confessions**

"Should we wake them?" Carole asks her husband. "I´m guessing Kurt is already up, because of his morning routine. And I bet Finn is still awake having played computer games the whole night." Burt answers. "You´re probably right." Carole replies. "I´m always right." The car-mechanic and newly-politician grins. "Now I know where Kurt got that incorrigible self-confidence from." His wife says rolling her eyes at him. "We´ve got more in common than most people realize." The father says suddenly serious. "Come one, let´s say hello to our boys. It´s been only two days, but I missed them both so much." Carole says. "Me too." Her husband says giving her a quick peck on the lips. Then the both parents rush upstairs to greet their beloved children.

Burt turns the door-handle and steps in already opening his mouth to say: "Surprise." But what he actually says is: "What the hell is going on here?" waking the two teenage boys up, that are currently snuggled comfortably against each other and obviously naked, although the covers fortunately do a pretty good job in hiding their private parts. "Oh my god." Comes the high-pitched shriek from his seventeen-year-old son. The boy next to him turns bright red when his sleepy haze fades away and he realizes what is happening. Both boys try to cover up more of their bodies. Suddenly there are two other high-pitched shrieks from the other end of the corridor. Burt closes his eyes and massages his face to relax, but his anger is still very visible.

"Carole, is it possible, that Finn is not alone in his bed?" he screams into the direction of the door.

"How do you know?" Carole yells back.

"Because Kurt isn´t alone either." Burt answers her, looking at his son disapprovingly. Kurt sinks even further under the covers. He is not liking the way his father just emphasized his name. Save from the burning looks of Burt Hummel Blaine takes his boyfriend´s hand under the covers and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I see both of you, dressed, downstairs, in five minutes." Burt says after he´s taken a deep breath to cool himself down.

"Dad, you can´t dress in five minutes." Kurt says before thinking.

"Don´t go all smart on me, Kurt. Today you´ll dress in five minutes. Because Mike Jason won´t help you through what is about to go down." His father says.

"It´s Mark Jacobs." Kurt whispers, but Burt hears it and gives his son another fiery look. Then he turns around to leave.

"Mr. Hummel" actually Kurt´s father had told Blaine a long time ago, that he should call him Burt, but in a situation like this Blaine Anderson relied on his manners more than anything else. "I´m really sorry. We disobe-" Burt cuts him of: "We´ll talk about it downstairs, Anderson." With that parting note Burt turns around and leaves the room, leaving behind a very frightened Blaine.

"He called me Anderson. It´s been months since he last called me Anderson. That is no good sign, right?" Blaine says looking like he´s about to have a break down.

"Hey, it´s gonna be okay. My father may seem strict sometimes, but he is actually a lot more open to a lot of things than you think he´d be." says Kurt running his hands over the younger boys back.

"Let´s hope so." Blaine says. "God, this is so screwed up. That was like the most embarrassing moment in my life." He continues. Kurt kisses him on the lips sweetly.

"It´s gonna be alright." he assures his boyfriend of one year. "But only if we get dressed now and appear downstairs in maximum two minutes." Kurt finishes his sentence kissing Blaine one last time before jumping up to search for clothes.

Three minutes later and therefore only one minute late Blaine and Kurt enter the kitchen (not hand in hand, because they don´t want to cause any more trouble). Finn and Rachel are already sitting on the kitchen table with a very displeased looking Carole. Burt comes out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. One of them he sets down in front of his wife, the other one he takes with him to his chair.

"Kurt, Anderson sit down!" he orders. The couple is very fast in following his command.

Carole clears her throat to get the attention of everyone.

"First of all, we want you to know, that this is not about you having sex. What you do is your business you´re old enough." She says.

"But we trust you and you disobey our trust. We´ve agreed on rules. One of them being, that while Carole and I are away for congress or other reasons you are not allowed to have sleepovers with your significant others. This instruction you clearly did not follow." Burt continues.

"We thought we could trust you, all four of you, but apparently we can´t. Burt and I are very disappointed in you." Carole says earnestly.

"But that´s not the only problem. As long as you´re under this roof we also have the responsibility for you. We trust the other parents to set up some rules in their homes and they trust us to do the same here. " Burt states.

"You´ve never even met the Anderson´s?!" Kurt exclaims. His father ignores him.

"Since Rachel and Blaine are both under eighteen we´ve got to talk to their parents. I´ll drive both of them home later and get it ove-" Blaine breathes heavily drawing the attention away from Burt´s speech and over to him.

"Blaine are you alright?" Burt asks his expression changing from angry and serious to worried and caring in no time.

"I…I…please I…" Blaine breaks down sobbing. Kurt is at his side at once taking him in his arms and comforting him.

"Blaine, I thought your parents knew that you are gay?" Burt asks not understanding what is happening.

"They do, but…" Blaine chokes out, but is interrupted by his own crying.

"They don´t know I´m his boyfriend." Kurt says looking lovingly at the boy in his arms.

"But how…I mean you´re over there all the time." His father asks.

"Only as a friend." Kurt says looking him in the eyes.

"Why didn´t you tell me? I always thought…" Burt Hummel doesn´t finish his own sentence.

"You never asked." His son says sounding almost hurt.

Burt feels horrible. How could he never even have thought, that Blaine´s parents didn´t know? One more time his son had needed him, had needed someone to talk to and he hadn´t been there. He had failed him.

"I´m sorry Kurt. You deserve better than that. You deserve someone who´s not afraid of telling the world that you belong with him. I´m so sorry. I tried. I wanted to tell them, but I can´t…My dad still thinks it´s just a phase I might grow out of." Blaine says tears still running down his cheeks. He looks around Rachel and Carole are crying too. Burt and Finn are looking shocked and Kurt…Kurt is looking at him almost angry.

"Don´t say you´re sorry. Don´t ever apologize for that. Not to me. I know what you´re going through. I´ve been through it too. I get it. I get that you´re afraid and I don´t judge you for it. I could never judge you for it. Ever." Kurt says looking him in the eyes desperately. Blaine nods. Then his boyfriend takes him into his arms and hugs him tightly.

After some minutes of silence. Carole sniffs heartbreakingly.

"Blaine, honey. I´m so sorry is there anything we can do to help?" she asks still in tears.

Blaine looks at her sadly.

"Just don´t talk to them." Kurt says turning to his father. "Please dad" Kurt pleads.

"Fine, I won´t." Burt gives in.

"Oh my god, thank you. Thank you, dad." Kurt breathes out hugging his father.

"Thank you, Mister Hummel" Blaine says silently.

"Didn´t I tell you to call me Burt like months ago, kiddo."

"Yes, you did. I´m sorry." Blaine says smiling honestly. Kurt makes a mental note to give his father his desert at lunchtime for making Blaine smile again.

Everybody sits down again and they finish up breakfast in a more comfortable mood chatting about minor topics.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I´m already working on a second chapter focusing on a little conversation between Burt and Blaine. I am happy about your reviews.


	2. Bonding

Actually I wanted to upload this three days ago, but my computer broke. So finally here is the second chapter.

English still isn´t my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy is still the person you have to thank for Glee and it´s characters.

* * *

"Finn would you go into your room with Rachel and help her pack her things? I´m going to drive her home together with Blaine later." Burt says to his step-son.

"Sure Burt…ahm will you talk to Rachel´s parents?" the tall boy asks nervously. Burt sighs "I don´t think so." He says. "But don´t think we´re done with this. All four of you. There are still going to be consequences. In what way, I´m gonna tell Finn and Kurt at dinner. I still have to make up my mind about it." Burt ends his little speech.

"Cool." Finn says clearly relieved. Then he takes Rachel´s hand and leads her to his room. "Carole would you be so kind and do the dishes? Kurt can help you." Burt says to his wife. "But I… but Blaine?" Kurt stammers. "Blaine will keep me company in the living room. We´ve got stuff to talk about." His father replies. Kurt looks unsure. "Can´t I join you?" he asks his father. "No, you can´t, Kurt. I want to talk to your boyfriend alone. You´re gonna get him back with everything still attached to his body after that. I can assure you." Burt says making it very clear that there´s not going to be any discussions. "Kurt, I´m alright." Blaine says smiling reassuringly. Kurt nods kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and then leaves after Carole for the kitchen.

Blaine looks after him lost in thought. "Comin´" Burt asks. "What? Ah Yeah." The teenager replies and follows his boyfriend´s father in the living room. Although Blaine tried to look collected in front of Kurt he is a bit nervous about why Burt wants to talk to him. A bit? Well, more like really nervous. In fact, he is scared. Is Burt angry, because Blaine won´t stand up for Kurt by telling his parents? If yes, then he has every right to be, because Blaine hates himself for that every single day. Or was this still about the having-sex-thing? Burt might think Blaine pushed his innocent little son into doing something… except that Burt didn´t know what Blaine knew, that Kurt isn´t as innocent as he may seem. Blaine smiles at this thought, but goes back to being serious in a matter of seconds remembering in which situation he´s in right now.

Burt sits down in a big armchair and gestures for Blaine to sit on the couch. "Mr. Hum- Burt, might I ask what you want to talk about, because there are like dozens of scenarios in my head right now and none is looking rather good for me?" Blaine says fidgeting with his cardigan. Burt chuckles "You Glee kids are all so dramatic always expecting the worst." He says shaking his head. "It´s nothing bad, Blaine. I promise."

"Then why don´t you want Kurt to be present?" Blaine asks still very nervous.

"Because there are quite a few things I want to talk about and… some concern Kurt… also he doesn´t have to know everything and if he were here I´d probably wouldn´t get to talk to you, because he´d be answering for you…" Burt sighs. "But the real reason I didn´t want Kurt here is because he´s not always honest with me if he wants to keep me from feeling hurt."

"He loves you." Blaine responds.

"Yeah, I know. So, shall we start?" Burt asks. Blaine nods.

"Are you being safe?" Burt asks. Blaine looks a bit startled by the straight-forwardness.

"If you mean during sex. Yes, we are." He says blushing slightly.

"Good. Is neither of you pushing past the others comfort zone?" Burt continues his questioning. This time Blaine is surprised and can only nod.

"I know I said "neither", that might surprise you, but I know my son better than you think and I know that he definitely wouldn´t go all innocent on you…" Burt states.

"You can bet on that." Blaine says before he can cover his mouth with his hands. "I´m sorry." He murmurs. Burt chuckles.

"I was young once. I understand you know." He says. "Good, that´s all I wanted to know concerning this topic. Those were the easy questions." Burt says. Blaine gulps, talking with his boyfriend´s father about sex was definitely not easy, but he could imagine worse. So, what was he in for now.

"I understand if you don´t want to talk with me about this. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable letting me in on this. If you don´t want to answer a question that´s fine and if you want to stop talking about something that´s okay too." Burt says looking at Blaine expectantly. Blaine nods.

"I want to talk about you… and your parents." Burt says.

"Okay." Blaine says unsure.

"How´s your relationship with them? You once told me you wish you had the kind of relationship with your father, that I have with Kurt…?" Burt asks carefully.

"They´re okay… They´re both very busy with work though so I am alone most of the time at least since my brother left… but we manage." Blaine says looking at the floor.

"Wait where they there when Kurt had sleepovers at your place ´cause Kurt told me they were?" Burt asks. Blaine gulps.

"No, they weren´t. They would never had allowed a boy to stay over, especially not someone like Kurt." Blaine grimaces. "I´m sorry that sounded wrong. I just mean… Kurt is… he is…"

"Very obviously gay." Burt finishes the teenager´s sentence. Blaine nods. It´s silent for a while. Blaine is fidgeting with his cardigan out of nervousness.

"So, your parents are not comfortable with you being gay?" Burt says making it sound like a question although he knows the answer.

"My father hat-" Blaine stops but Burt knows what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that his father hates him but instead he continues differently "My father doesn´t accept that I am gay. I think my mother would be okay with it if it weren´t for my father. She´s actually kinda cool." Blaine says smiling.

"You don´t have to answer me, but what do you mean by "If it weren´t for my father"?"

"She… When I was eight years old she showed me a page in the "Vogue" and she asked me which of the models I thought was the prettiest. Next to them there was a picture of Marc Jacobs printed and I pointed at him. And she… she just smiled, winked at me and whispered "I like boys better too"… I think she knew… she knew it a long time before I did, but my dad… well he can be very determining."

"Has he ever hurt her?" Burt asks. Blaine doesn´t answer and that´s all the answer Burt needs.

"Oh my god, has he ever hurt you?" Blaine looks up. His eyes are full of unshed tears. Burt breathes hard.

"Blaine, you have to go to the police with that." Burt says shocked.

"No, I don´t and you won´t either." Blaine says determined. "Because… I don´t hate him and he doesn´t hate me either. He hates my sexuality, but he doesn´t hate me. And he is… he is my father." Blaine finishes.

"That doesn´t give him the right to hurt you!" Burt says barely containing his temper.

"Mr. Hum- Burt please don´t tell anyone. I can manage." Blaine says.

"If you really mean it. I won´t interfere, but if I ever see you with a black eye or something you´re father is gonna have to answer to me." Burt says. Blaine nods.

"Blaine, does Kurt know?" Burt asks.

"About my father´s temper? Yes, he does. I… I´m so sorry Mr. Hummel. You tried everything to keep him away from homophobia… and I bring him into my home giving him the best example." Blaine says burying his face in his hands.

"Blaine, that´s not your fault." Burt says. They stay silent for a while. "Has…has your father ever…" Burt stammers. Blaine looks up.

"What? God no! I promise Mister Hummel he has never hurt Kurt. He´s barely met him." Blaine exclaims.

"I´m sorry, that was unfair of me of course he wouldn´t. He won´t be pleased to find out he´s your boyfriend though…" Burt says.

"He won´t." Blaine agrees. "Mr. Hummel why are you interested… I mean why do you care? You don´t have to ask all this stuff, but you still do. I was just wondering, because we´d be a lot more comfortable not talking about it but we do, which I don´t mind… I´m glad you asked, but why did you want to know things about my life… about me?" Blaine asks.

"Why did you tell me things about yourself?" Burt asks smiling knowingly. Blaine shrugs his shoulders.

"Because I want you to like me. Because I like you… Because I-" Blaine starts but gets interrupted by the man sitting opposite him.

"Because you like my son." Burt says.

"Mr. Hum- I´m sorry Burt. I need to say this although I think you might disapprove. You´re probably gonna say "how are you supposed to know?" and that I´m too young an-" again Burt interrupts the teenager.

"You love him."

"Yeah that´s what I wanted to say… How did you know?" Blaine says surprised.

"Same reason I wanted you to talk and you wanted me to listen. We both know you´re bound to stay in Kurt´s life. It might seem optimistic, but I have a feeling… you might be it for him. Many people say, that high school relationships are not forever, but when I met Kurt´s mother we were just kids too and it didn´t matter ´cause I knew the first moment I laid my eyes on her, that she was the love of my life and I would have spent the rest of my life with her. And I think you can be that for Kurt, a soulmate. I could be wrong, but who would know how this thing called love works. But just in case I am right I just want to get to know you better and I know that you want me to know you, because you want me to approve of you." Burt says smiling.

"And do you? Approve?" Blaine asks suddenly very nervous again.

"Since you seem to be what he wants I have no right to object, but even if I did I wouldn´t." Burt states.

"Thank you that means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to him too." Blaine smiles.

"I hope it does and that´s actually the last thing I want to know then I´ll set you free… Am I letting him down?" Burt asks seriously.

"What? Burt, he loves you."

"I just feel like he´s not telling me as much as he used to and I forget to ask him about important stuff. I never even thought that your parents don´t know he is your boyfriend and I just feel like I should have known somehow." Burt says devastated.

"That's why you didn´t want him to be present, right?" Blaine asks. Burt nods.

"Kurt loves you very much. He doesn´t want to hurt you that´s why he isn´t telling you everything…"

"But I used to know when he´s hurting. Now I just feel like he´s been bearing a burden for such a long time and he never even thought about telling me. I could have helped with your dad you know? Why isn´t he telling me stuff anymore?" Burt says clearly disappointed with himself.

"Because I told him too." Blaine whispers with tears in his eyes again.

"What? But why?" Burt stammers.

"He wanted to tell you. He said you would help, but I didn´t want you to know, because… I didn't want you to see me like that. I thought you wanted Kurt to be with someone who was proud enough to stand up to homophobes. I thought you wanted Kurt´s boyfriend to be someone who could make Kurt feel safe and at home and I just knew if you knew all the circumstances I was under at home you´d think me less than ideal for your son and you´d be right. I´m not worthy of him." Blaine says crying silently.

"Blaine Anderson stop being such a drama queen right now. You don´t have it easy, that may be true, but I couldn´t care less what your family is like. In the end it all comes down to whether you love my son or not and I know you do. You love my son and that alone is good enough for me and makes you worthy of him. When he came to Dalton you gave him his happiness back. You gave him his life back. You two are good for each other… Everyone things that you are the one protecting him but today I realized that he is protecting you too. You help each other through everything and you love each other and of that I could never disapprove." Burt says a tear running down his cheek and then he takes the still crying Blaine into his arms and rubs his back soothingly.

"I thought I check on- oh my god are you okay?" says a worried looking Kurt who has just entered the room in a high-pitched voice. Apparently irritated by the two men holding each other crying. Burt and Blaine grin each other and the older men whispers something into the other´s ear making the latter one grin.

"If you don´t mind." Blaine says to Burt standing up and walking to his boyfriend.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asks.

"Never better." And Blaine takes a surprised Kurt into his arms and kisses him passionately.

* * *

I´m not sure if I´ll continue this story anytime soon. So thanks for reading the two chapters already published. I hope you enjoed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.

Any criticism I appreciate as always in the comments.

I´ll try myself on a christmas-klaine-fic soon, which I hope you´ll check out, if it gets published.


End file.
